Remote processing typically refers to the use of a remote processing center (e.g., located across a wide area network or in “the cloud”) relative to a client device and configured to execute a task or subroutine for the client device. A remote processing center can employ one or many processors operative to process representation(s) of content in the form of an image file or audio file, for example, on behalf of a client device and return requested data.